After the Doors Open
by everlovin
Summary: Ronon and Jenn clean up the infirmary after those doors open in Quarantine - and maybe a little more.


After the Doors Open

Disclaimer - They didn't kiss in Quarantine - or at all for that matter. Therefore, SGA doesn't belong to me.

Pairings - Ronon/Jenn

Episode - Quarantine 413

Summary - For Gateworld's Quarantine Day. Jenn wants to know what Ronon's kiss would be like more than ever now. Based on a song I heard once and not yet again on one of the kids' radio stations. Wish I knew what and by who it was.

Well so much for all of her imaginings about what his kiss would be like. Jenn saw Ronon for the first time and she swore her ovaries begged her to bear his children. For just as long, she'd been speculating about his kisses. His kisses would be wild and fierce, just like the man himself. Truth told, she'd been imagining more than just kisses.

She must not have paid close enough attention to him, because he threw her with his slow savoring of the little steps up to a first kiss.

And then, the lights blinked and the doors opened and Jenn still wanted that first kiss.

But, what would it be like? She was starting to think there would be a sweet, soulful flavor to it.

Unfortunately, she didn't feel right getting her staff or random Marines to clean up her mess in the infirmary. The doors had opened and Colonel Carter announced on a citywide that there was no outbreak, no emergency. Ronon jumped up to check in his teammates and Jenn got to work cleaning up the infirmary. It didn't look like she'd know what that kiss would be like any time that day.

She blew the bangs out of her eyes. Back to restocking bandages.

Jenn hadn't been at the task long before Ronon sauntered into the infirmary. She took a moment to admire his long-legged stride. "Did you fall in the shower again?" There were no obvious injuries. And he did suggest earlier that he'd been looking for excuses to come see her.

"I'll tell you about that sometime," Ronon answered with a wolfish gleam in his eye. Why oh why did that make her think of all sorts of naughty things? "Just thought I'd help clean up our mess from yesterday."

They'd been working for a while, talking haltingly about their families, when Jenn changed the subject. "I'm not you know." Ronon quirked an eyebrow in question. "I'm not brave. I'm not strong. All I want is to help people."

"That's where you're wrong. You're not the type to go out looking for trouble. You're the kinda person who acknowledges when there is a fight and takes a stand. You choose a course and stick to it."

It was disconcerting - thrilling but disconcerting - to have all of Ronon's intensity and energy directed to her. Would this be the day she finally got to taste his kiss?

He moved only a little faster than he did earlier. He wrapped one long arm around her waist and pulled her close. Very close. Slowly almost as if he wasn't sure she wanted his kiss. Was he kidding?

She reached up on her tip toes and there he was: hot, sweet, wild, and feeling like home. Nothing in her imaginings was anything enough compared to this. She ran her hands up his bare arms to circle around his neck.

Ronon wrapped one thick forearm around the small of her back and lifted her up so her feet dangled off the floor. She gasped into his mouth and he took the kiss deeper. He searched out every part of her soul and touched it with his essence.

Eventually, he gently backed away from the kiss and Jennifer knew. Just knew that she was forever changed by that one kiss. "Wow." Okay, that came out a bit shakier than she'd intended.

"Yeah," he agreed hoarsely. She felt better knowing he'd experienced at least some of what she did.

"We should," she started. She looked in his eyes and completely lost her train of thought. The passion there was barely contained. She swore her hormones were begging her to kiss him again and see what happens. "We should probably get back to . . . " Jenn wasn't sure if she meant cleaning up the infirmary or the kissing.

"Yeah," Ronon agreed as he let her go. His eyes never left hers. The moment stretched out between them. Forever. And forever again. Jenn literally could not break away from everything she saw in his eyes. It thrilled her. Exhilarated her. And then Marie bustled in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" she stuttered out. The heat between the two was scorching.

Ronon blinked and it was all tucked away, wrapped in secrets and mystery. "Not anymore," he rumbled.

Jenn was disappointed the spell was broken. "Don't worry about it, Marie. This is mostly done. I should really go check on the rest of my staff."

"Yeah. I'll see you down in the Mess. Have some lunch with us?" He looked so hopeful that Jenn couldn't help herself.

"Yeah. I'll see you down there soon," Jenn smiled.

"I'll save a place for you," Ronon said with a grin as he turned to head out the door.

Jenn couldn't wait to look into those secrets and mystery she saw in Ronon. Soon.

A/N - Reviews are like hot spiced cider in front of a fireplace. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
